A Single Rose Can Be My Garden
by ForAmusementOnly
Summary: Okay, okay. I said it was gonna be mainly a friendship story, but this might change in the upcoming chapters!
1. Chapter One

Title: A single rose can be my garden, a single friend, my world  
  
Chapter One  
  
Rating: PG (precautionary, for language. This may change)  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls does not belong to me. I wish Tristan and Jess did, but Amy Sherman Palladino can keep Dean! Anyways, please don't sue me! Also, the title of this story is not from my creative brain, it is written by Leo Buscaglia, and I give all credits to him for the brilliance.  
  
Post date: 10th September, 2002  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! This is just a little fic I started writing at about one in the morning! The storyline focuses mainly on Rory and Tristan, but unlike many other fanfics, they develop a friendship that really matters. Please keep in mind while reading this that I am an Australian so many words are spelled differently. If you don't understand any words, just ask me and I will tell you what they mean. I hope you enjoy this fic and please remember to review cus then I can make this a better story! Toodles!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tristan was lounging in a hammock by the shimmering blue pool, pondering what to do with his day.  
  
  
  
  
  
He had just been released from military school for the summer holidays and was residing in the DuGrey family's second house which was rarely used. It was a modern house, taking advantage of big widows to let light pour in.  
  
  
  
  
  
His parents were sending him back to Chilton for his senior year when the holidays ended, and Tristan wished to savour every sweet moment by himself he could.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan had found that, however hard he tried he could only be truly himself with three people.  
  
  
  
  
  
One of them was himself another being his grandfather, Janlan.  
  
  
  
  
  
The third person was somebody Tristan hadn't seen in a while, Rory Leigh Gilmore.  
  
  
  
  
  
Left to think of the latter and wonder what his true feelings for her were, Tristan fell into a dreamy sleep in the sun.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
It was the last day of school before Chilton broke up for the summer holidays.  
  
  
  
  
  
As the last bell rang, Rory streamed to her locker along with the rest of the Chiltonites.  
  
  
  
  
  
She was feeling more at home here now than ever, but still sorely missed the sharp, witty exchanges she and Tristan used to have. Even Paris didn't replace those.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Did you hear?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No what?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tristan's back in town!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ohmigod, you mean Tristan DuGrey?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Totally cool. Where is he?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Some house just out of Hartford! I've got the address and everything!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can I have it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No way! I get first dibs!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, fine. I photocopied about fifty anyway. Here you go!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cool. Gotta go! Bye."  
  
  
  
  
  
"HEY EVERYBODY, TRISTAN DUGREY'S BACK IN TOWN. HERE'S HIS ADRESS AND TELEPHOEN NUIMBER!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Immediately half the population of Chilton (i.e all of the girls) ran up to her. Within five minutes, everybody had packed up and left school for the summer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory stood in awe, still processing the words that had been yelled across the halls of Chilton. They were still echoing through the emptiness.  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone else had left for summer break and yet Rory still stood by her locker, contemplating what to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
So, Tristan was back in town. Rory wondered if he had changed at all. Still wondering, she bent down to pick up a slip of paper that had come to rest by her feet. On it was written an address and telephone number.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory suddenly felt she needed to make a phone call. Hurriedly she packed her bag and walked outside into the summer sun, her mobile and the piece of paper in her hand. Slowly, she dialed the number.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Master DuGrey, there is a phone call for you," the butler approached the heir to the DuGrey fortune tentatively.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, Jon?! No more phone calls! I've been bombarded with them since three o'clock!" Tristan replied, losing his cool.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sir, I think you may want to take this one, she seems important and she's acting very calmly," Jon replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You mean she's not hysterical?" Tristan asked in wonder.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. not at all sir," Jon stated.  
  
  
  
  
  
"All right then, what's her name?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, sir, she says her name is Virgin Mary, Mother of Jesus?" Jon said,, trying very hard to keep a straight face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mary?" I don't know any Mary." suddenly Tristan's face gleamed with excitement.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Put her on."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
***Phone call - Tristan and Rory***  
  
T-Mary Mary quite contrary, how does your garden grow?  
  
R-With silver bells and cockle shells and pretty maids all in a row.  
  
T-No seriously, how are you Mare?  
  
R-Fine, but I don't think you will be soon.  
  
T-Why? Don't tell me.Jane Austin died! Omigod how sad!  
  
R-Jane Austin died yonkers ago Tris, but that's not the reason anyway.  
  
T-Okay, what is the reason?  
  
R-Do you know how I got this number?"  
  
T-Henry gave it to you?  
  
R-No, it was on a slip of paper I picked up off the ground at Chilton.  
  
T-So?  
  
R-There are about 50 other copies of it which are currently in the possession of psycho crazy girls who would sacrifice themselves for you.  
  
T-I know. The phone has been ringing non stop since three. But that's what I have a butler for.  
  
R-Your address is also on that sheet.  
  
T-Oh.  
  
R-Anyway, I just thought I'd be a good friend and forewarn you so you can get out. By my calculations, they'll al be there in about ten minutes.  
  
T-Oh come on. I don't need to go anywhere. It's not like they can break the gates or anything.  
  
R-Wanna bet? It's a mob of desperate girls who want to catch just a glimpse of the King of Chilton. Never underestimate the power of them.  
  
T-Point taken. But where should I go? I mean, its not like I really have any loyal friends who I can stay with.  
  
R-do you know where the Starbucks on Biloxi street is?  
  
T-Yeah, why?  
  
R-Meet me there ASAP. We'll talk then  
  
T-Finally admitting you want me are we Mary?  
  
R-Yeah, whatever. I'll be there in ten.  
  
T-See ya soon Mary.  
  
***End Phone call***  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Jon, I'm leaving for a while. I might be back for dinner, but I won't need you. Why don't you take the rest of the night off?" Tristan said to the butler, smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure that's wise, Master DuGrey?" Jon replied, unsure.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course I am, and how many times do I have to tell you, you can call me Tristan? The whole Master thing is not needed here, okay? I am not my father." Tristan stated, the last part with glee.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you. Tristan." Jon left, wondering what had sparked the even more pleasant change in the young heir's behaviour.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan got up and wandered back to the house. As he climbed the stairs to his room, his thoughts came to rest on Rory. Was this the beginning of his first ever true friendship?  
  
  
  
  
  
Shrugging the thought off for now, he entered the master suite and walked into the ensuite, where he took a quick shower before wrapping a towel around his waist and trying to decide what to wear.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan finally settled for a t-shirt of his all time favourite band, New Found Glory, a pair of dirty denim wide leg jeans and his globes. He left his hair messy and departed from his property, just missing the first wave of obsessive girls who were about to rock up at his gate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Do you like it? Please review! Also, I forgot to mention earlier, at the end of each chapter I am going to leave you with a friendship quote! Cya!  
  
The heart is happiest when it beats for others. Author unknown. 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: A single rose can be my garden, a single friend, my world  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Rating: PG (precautionary, for language. This may change)  
  
Disclaimer: In the short space of time between my last update and now, I have become a millionaire and purchased Gilmore Girls and all of the characters! I immediately killed Dean off in a car accident and brought Tristan back to the show for good! Just, kidding, sorry for getting everyone's hopes up! Gilmore Girls does not belong to me. Amy Sherman Palladino still owns it, so please don't sue! Also, the title of this story is not from my creative brain, it is written by Leo Buscaglia, and I give all credits to him for the brilliance.  
  
Post date: 27th September, 2002  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! I got my book back! Damn you Mr. Baker, but I still won this round! I got it back a day early! He he he! Anyways, thanks for all your reviews everyone!! It's nice to know some people are reading my stories! Keep it up! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Tristan walked into Starbucks, he glanced around furvitavely.  
  
  
  
  
  
He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing and quite frankly, he didn't like the fact that he wasn't in control of this situation.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory had called and he had just come like an obedient dog, and very unlike a DuGrey.  
  
  
  
  
  
Running his hand through his hair, Tristan looked around more confidently and spotted Rory with her back to him, hunched over in a booth.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Rory was reading quietly and sipping her extra large vanilla chocolate mocha when she felt it.  
  
  
  
  
  
The page in front of her went out of focus and she lost track of time and space.  
  
  
  
It was as though someone was reading her soul like a book and unveiling her deepest darkest secrets.  
  
  
  
She could feel his eyes boring into the back of her head and she shivered involuntarily.  
  
  
  
"Hey Mary," Tristan approached the booth and sat opposite her.  
  
  
  
Rory shook her head. "You'll never stop calling me that, will you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"And take all the fun out of life? Never! Besides, what else am I supposed to call you?" Tristan said mockingly as his trademark smirk appeared playfully on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
He had missed this most, these bantering sessions, the look of concentration in her eyes as she thought of her witty comebacks.  
  
  
  
"What about Rory? After all, it is my real name." Rory shot back, smiling.  
  
  
  
"Since when do people call each other by their real names these days? I mean, come on Mary - Pink, Anastasia, Usher; the list goes on."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Point taken. Alright, you can call me Mary, but I get to call you something different too." Rory suggested.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And what would you like to call me, my dearest Mary?" Tristan asked in feigned innocence before once again reverting to his usual tone. "How about.King Tristan, dominator of all womankind and protector of the Virgin Mary?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I doubt it somehow." Rory scoffed (Tristan pouted). "But you can have some choice in it. Which do you like better, Devil boy or Bible boy?" Rory asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You mean I can choose? Well, I don't know what to say, I mean, they're both so similar," Tristan put on a girly voice and then began to laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Devil boy it is then!" Rory squealed, faking excitement. "No, seriously, I think I'll just call you Tris for now." Rory smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan turned serious too. "So I guess we're friends now?" Tristan asked sincerely.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You up for a movie night then, FRIEND?" Rory asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nah, sorry, I can't. My parents are throwing me a welcome home party to make sure I don't fall in with the 'bad' crowd again. You wanna come to that instead?" Tristan replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sure! What kind of a party?" Rory asked, wondering what to wear.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Um, neat casual dress, I guess" Tristan replied unsurely.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, but I'll need your address."  
  
  
  
"Oh, here you go," Tristan grabbed a serviette out of the holder and a fountain pen out of his pocket and wrote down the address.  
  
  
  
  
  
*BEEP**BEEP* Tristan's pager went off in his pocket.  
  
  
  
"Oh, sorry, I gotta run. Mummy calls and I must go." Tristan explained, grinning apologetically.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, sure," Rory said, smiling weakly. She had wanted Tris to stay so she could get to know this new nicer Tristan better.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did you like it? Huh, huh?! Please review!  
  
To the world you are someone, but to someone you are the world. Author unknown. 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: A single rose can be my garden, a single friend, my world  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Rating: PG (precautionary, for language. This may change)  
  
Disclaimer: Amy Sherman Palladino still owns Gilmore Girls, so don't sue! Also, the title of this story is written by Leo Buscaglia.  
  
Post date: 28th September, 2002  
  
A/N: Hey! I don't really have all that much to say for once! Just read and review with your comments please. Ta! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mom, I'm leaving now!" Rory called out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hang on, hon! I gotta take some photos!" Lorelei called out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What!? Why?!" Rory protested.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know sweets, but I gotta finish this roll of film so I can get it developed, kay?" Lorelei said, pouting.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine, Fine." Rory grumbled and posed for photos. She was wearing hip hugger blue denim jeans, a shoestring periwinkle blue top and black thongs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorelei finished the roll just as Rory exclaimed "Mom! I'm gonna be late!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, Okay! Fine! Go, have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do! On second thought." Lorelei pondered, but Rory was already out the door and in the jeep waving as she drove out of town and toward Hartford.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rory pulled up outside the DuGrey mansion and parked the car on the street. She could have driven in, but it was a beautiful night and she felt like walking.  
  
  
  
  
  
Just then, a dark figure emerged from the shadows. Rory jumped back in surprise.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's all right Mary, it's just me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tristan!? What are you doing out here?! Shouldn't you be inside enjoying yourself?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Waiting for you, actually. And yes, I should be inside, which is why we have to be quiet."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Huh, what do you mean? Why?" Rory stammered, confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, you know how I told you it was neat casual dress?" Tristan said tentatively.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes," Rory replied hesitantly, predicting what was coming.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well.I was wrong. It's actually a pretty formal thing. Sorry." Tristan grinned lopsidedly, not sure how she'd react.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, great! What am I gonna do now?" Rory asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's okay Mary, just follow me, and be quiet!" Tristan hissed as he started to creep towards the house, keeping well into the bushes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Tristan! Where are you taking me?" Rory whined. They had sneaked into the main house and were going up the servants' stairs to the second level.  
  
  
  
  
  
"My sister's room," Tristan replied softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I didn't know you had a sister." Rory smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I.I.don't." Tristan whispered, turning away so that Rory wouldn't see the tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory stood, perplexed and not quite knowing what to do. She laid her hand gently on Tristan's shoulder, but he shrugged it off abruptly. He wasn't ready to tell her yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Rory and Tristan got to the top of the stairs, he did a quick check of the hallway.  
  
  
  
  
  
There was no one in sight, so he led Rory over to a door that looked just like all the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reaching down the neck of his shirt, he pulled out a fine chain necklace with a key and locket attached.  
  
  
  
  
  
Taking the key and unlocking the door, he led Rory into the room. It was just like any other teenager's bedroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
Except.there was something missing. It wasn't an object or something like that, it was a feeling.  
  
  
  
  
  
Love was missing from this room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory pondered this as Tristan walked over to the closet and began to sift through the clothes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory was suddenly jerked back to reality and joined Tristan at the wardrobe.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So just how dressy is this thing, anyway?" Rory asked, steering the subject well away from the loveless room and the mystery occupant.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why don't you look out the window and see for yourself." Tristan replied mildly, still trying to regain his composure.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain to see outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was beautiful. Almost everyone was out on the patio, the guys in dinner suits and the girls in dresses that weren't quite dressy enough to be formal dresses, but they sure weren't casual dresses.  
  
  
  
  
  
Beyond the patio, a green lawn stretched out before gradually grading into trees to become a forest. To one side, a rose garden was lighted by tea candles.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, which one do you like?" Tristan asked suddenly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory walked over to the closet once more. There were so many dresses.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory and Tristan finally narrowed it down to two dresses - a turquoise one and a black one.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, which one do you think?" Rory asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I dunno. Try the black one on I guess," Tristan replied indifferently.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay." Rory trailed off.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry. Be back in a minute." Tristan caught on.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks." Rory smiled gratefully.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan closed the door behind him and Rory quickly changed into the black dress.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was gorgeous. The bottom finished just above Rory's knees. The straps were double spaghetti straps and the back finished about halfway down her back. The neckline was just low enough to look dressy, but not revealing enough to look slutty.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan knocked on the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come in," Rory called.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan stood, awestruck. She was gorgeous. Absolutely stunning. And she didn't even have shoes or makeup on. Tristan's eyes roamed her body, trying to find a fault. But there was none. Rory looked perfect.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tristan? Are you okay?" Rory asked. He had been staring at her for a minute or so and she was beginning t o feel uncomfortable.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You.you look. Beautiful." Tristan stammered, while he choked back tears and turned away once more. She reminded him so much of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory blushed a deep red. "Um, can I borrow these shoes?" She asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, sure. There's a bathroom over there with makeup and stuff in it, just use what you want." Tristan said, regaining his composure.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks." Rory smiled as she walked into the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Do you like it? You have to read on to discover the mystery behind the sister! Please review. Oh, by the way, a formal dress is like a prom dress I think, because our formals are like the equivalent of your proms.  
  
"A friend is one walks in when the rest of the world walks out." -Walter Mitchell 


	4. Chapter Four

Title: A single rose can be my garden, a single friend, my world  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Rating: PG (precautionary, for language. This may change)  
  
Disclaimer: Amy Sherman Palladino still owns Gilmore Girls, so don't sue! Also, the title of this story is written by Leo Buscaglia. And no, I don't own Third Day or it's songs.  
  
Post date: 29th September, 2002  
  
A/N: Hey! I wasn't quite sure where to go in this, so I brought in a factor I wasn't planning to bring in for a while, but that's ok. Please give me your feedback so I know what to improve on. Ta! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The party numbers had dwindled as the night went on. Most people had moved on to bigger, better parties where everyone got drunk and the pool ended up with about thirty different people's vomit in it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory couldn't see how people got so excited over those kind of parties and had instead decided to stay at Tristan's, where the twenty or so remaining guests (mostly couples) were either slow dancing or had found a comfy place in the bushes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking around at the remaining few, Rory was surprised to see that Tristan wasn't there.  
  
  
  
  
  
Worried about him, she glanced around the grounds to see if he was in sight.  
  
  
  
  
  
Her first glance told her nothing, but upon taking a second look, Rory spotted a male figure slumped in a chair swing on the outskirts of the forest.  
  
  
  
  
  
Grabbing two bottles of Pepsi, Rory walked over to the figure, who had his back to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey," Rory said softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
The figure jumped at the sound of her voice. He thought she'd left along with everyone else.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory sat down next to him on the swing.  
  
  
  
  
  
When she glanced over at him, his face was blotched and red: he had been crying.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan DuGrey crying? If Rory had been told that yesterday, she would have laughed her head off.  
  
  
  
  
  
But today.today was a new day.  
  
  
  
  
  
Today Rory had been given an insight to a different side of Tristan - a side Rory felt he never showed anyone else.  
  
  
  
  
  
A light mist began to fall.  
  
  
  
  
  
Third day came over the speakers.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory flung her arms around him and just held him there.  
  
  
  
  
  
When the rain comes it seems that everyone has gone away  
  
When the night falls you wonder if you shouldn't find someplace  
  
To run and hide  
  
Escape the pain  
  
But hiding's such a lonely thing to do  
  
I can't stop the rain  
  
From falling down on you again  
  
I can't stop the rain  
  
But I will hold you 'til it goes away  
  
When the rain comes you blame it on the things that you have done  
  
When the storm fades you know that rain must fall on everyone  
  
So rest awhile  
  
It'll be all right  
  
No one loves you like I do  
  
I can't stop the rain  
  
From falling down on you again  
  
I can't stop the rain  
  
But I will hold you  
  
I can't stop the rain  
  
From falling down on you again  
  
I can't stop the rain  
  
But I will hold you 'til it goes away  
  
When the rain comes I will hold you  
  
  
  
  
  
He seemed so sad, so desolate.  
  
  
  
  
  
So lonely.  
  
  
  
  
  
All he needed was a friend.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~Tristan's P.O.V~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
I jumped when I heard her voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
I didn't want anybody to see me like this. Especially not her. After all, she was the one who made me cry so.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)Flashback (earlier that evening) (*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
"Tristan! What is that 'girl' doing wearing Jeanie's dress?! Tristan's mother screamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"She's not just any girl, mom! She's Rory Gilmore. She didn't have anything to wear, so I lent her a dress. Jeannie wouldn't mind!" Tristan was trying very hard to remain calm and rational, but it wasn't working.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How can you talk about her as if.as if she's still here?!" his mother became hysterical and broke down crying.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just because you guys locked her away in an institute doesn't mean she doesn't exist! She's still here, and she wants to come home! Don't you get it?! I'm the only one who cares! I'm the only one who visits her! I'm the only one who gives a damn!!" A single tear rolled down Tristan's cheek. This had gone on long enough.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan's dad walked over and placed a protective arm around his wife.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You have no right to speak to your mother like that! You're lucky you're lucky you're here instead of still in North Carolina. You should be grateful we let you out." He spat at Tristan.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes. Exactly. You let me out. But why can't you let her out? I made a mistake and I paid for it. And I was allowed to come back! She made a mistake and she knows it! She's done her time! Why can't you let her out? Why can't you accept her?! Why did you have to make an example out of her!? She made one mistake, and you can't forgive her. I hate you! I hate you both!" Tristan yelled, storming out of the house.  
  
  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)End Flashback(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
  
  
More tears rolled down Tristan's face as he remembered that event.  
  
  
  
  
  
He was so glad Rory was here with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
She didn't ask any questions.  
  
  
  
  
  
She knew she couldn't help.  
  
  
  
  
  
She knew she couldn't stop the hurt, no matter how much she wanted to.  
  
  
  
  
  
She knew that all she could do was hold him until it all went away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "A friend is someone who knows the song in your heart and can sing it back to you when you've forgotten the words." Author Unknown 


	5. Chapter Five

**Title:  A single rose can be my garden, a single friend, my world**

**Chapter Five**

**Rating:  PG**

**Disclaimer:  Amy Sherman Palladino still owns Gilmore Girls, so don't sue! Also, the title of this story is written by Leo Buscaglia. And no, I still don't own Third Day or its songs.**

**Post date:  5th October, 2002**

**A/N:  Hey everyone! Sorry it's been soooo long since my last update. Or it seems like it has anyway. As always feedback to my writing is appreciated. I'm gonna make a rule this time though. I won't post the next chap until I have at least seven reviews for seven reviews for the previous one, alright? Sevens my lucky number so I hope this works.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rory awoke to the crisp morning air.

A smile played on her lips.

She couldn't pinpoint it, but something about this moment in time was just so perfect.

It was so early, and just being here be herself, enjoying life as the birds twittered and sang, it was just so…perfect.

Why was she out here anyway?

And why was the earth damp?

Getting up to clear her head, she took in her surroundings and then remembered.

Tristan's party.

"Freak weather," She commented to no one in particular.

"Yeah. Since when does it rain at the beginning of Summer holidays?" A voice behind her commented sleepily.

Whirling around, Rory saw that she wasn't alone.

Tristan was sitting up, rubbing his eyes and trying to work out what the hell happened.

Why did he wake up under the beautiful green foliage of the miniature forest outside his house?

And what was Rory doing here?

_When the rain comes it seems that everyone has gone away_

_When the night falls you wonder if you shouldn't find someplace_

_To run and hide_

_Escape the pain_

_But hiding's such a lonely thing to do_

The words haunted his mind as he realised what had gone on the night before.

He had cried.

In the presence of another.

A girl no less.

But for some reason, Tristan was at ease with that.

But what was he crying about?

Tristan's face fell as he remembered the fight.

But his thoughts were interrupted by Rory's voice.

"Hey, Tris? Do you know if we can get some coffee anywhere around here?" She asked, smiling angelically.

"Rory, we're not in the middle of nowhere, you know. We're only about a hundred metres from my kitchen door, which happens to have a coffee maker."

"Ohhh! Let's go!" Rory squealed.

So the pair of them slowly set off across the plush green lawn, both wrapped up in their own thoughts until…

Rory slipped her hand into Tristan's, trying to tell him silently that she was here for him when he wanted to talk.

He got the message and squeezed her hand slightly, mumbling a thanks just before they reached the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****

Whoa, major filler chapter. I have writers block for this story, so I'm gonna leave it alone for a while. If any of you have any plot ideas, please email me – watching_angels_fly@hotmail.com – Thanks!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A friend is one who reaches for your hand and touches your heart.**

_Author Unknown_


End file.
